As globalization continues to grow, people, including businessmen, politicians, and others are required to travel internationally at an increasing rate. While in foreign countries, especially on business trips, people are required to stay connected with their co-workers, and be able to receive calls and e-mails.
Accordingly, many people purchase secondary, international, phones while traveling abroad, or purchase international SIM cards for use in their phones while traveling abroad. This allows people to communicate with their friends, family, and co-workers, and access the internet and e-mail as well when data plans are purchased. The issue with these solutions is that people must adopt a new phone number while traveling in the country, and those numbers change when they travel from country to country. If users would like to retain use of their domestic, normal phone number, then they must pay high roaming and international fees.